


Momentos: Cuarto Año

by Cydalima



Series: Momentos [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dilemas Internos, Drabble, Drabble Sequence, Drama, Español | Spanish, Gen, Jealousy, M/M, Pre-Slash, eventualmente tendrá romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-03
Updated: 2011-10-03
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:59:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 8,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cydalima/pseuds/Cydalima
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitivamente la adolescencia es más complicada de lo que imaginaban. Es el cuarto año en Hogwarts y las hormonas comienzan a alborotarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuarto Año: I

Abordas el tren tras despedirte de tu familia; tus hermanos y primos van cada uno con sus respectivos grupos de amigos. Buscas en los compartimientos hasta que finalmente das con aquel en donde ya se encuentran tus amigos, quienes como siempre han llegado antes que tú. Claro, ellos no tienen que lidiar con dos hermanos que tardan siglos estar listos para salir de casa.

Abres la puerta y arrastras el baúl hasta poder dejarlo en un lugar donde no estorbe. Tomas asiento frente a Francis, junto a Simon. De inmediato comienzan a charlar sobre cualquier tema y sobre lo que hicieron durante los últimos días de vacaciones.

Prestas atención a tus amigos: han cambiado. Francis tiene el cabello más largo que antes, y su rostro, pese a conservar una forma un poco redondeada, comienza a cambiar. Lo mismo sucede con Scorpius, cuyos rasgos faciales se notan más definidos —el rostro afilado, la nariz ligeramente respingada—. Sin embargo, el cambio más notorio es en Simon. Ahora es muy alto. No es que antes fuera pequeño, pero la estatura de los cuatro era bastante similar. La diferencia es muy visible ahora.

Pasada una media hora desde que el tren se pusiera en marcha, Simon decide ir por golosinas al carrito y Scorpius se ofrece a acompañarle. Francis y tú continúan charlando, aunque ahora estás un poco distraído. Tú has notado el cambio en los demás, ¿ellos habrán notado algún cambio en ti? Todos los días te ves al espejo y sólo eres capaz de notar los cambios más evidentes en tu cuerpo —un nuevo grano en tu rostro, el bigote—, por lo demás, te sigues sintiendo tan igual como antes. Para ti, sigues siendo tan Albus como cuando entraste al colegio en primer año.

—¿Verdad, Albus?— pregunta Francis, pero no sabes qué responder. ¿De qué hablaban? Le sonríes, apenado por estar tan distraído—. ¿Por qué tan absorto en tus pensamientos, amigo?

—Por nada en especial— respondes—, sólo pensaba en que han cambiado. Todos ustedes.

—Tú también has cambiado— añade él y sonríe—. No soy el único que lo ha notado, creo que los demás también lo hicieron.

—¿Notar qué?

—Te pareces menos a tu padre— frunces el ceño, confundido.

—¿Cómo que me parezco menos a él? Siempre me han dicho que soy idéntico a mi padre cuando él tenía mi edad.

—No sabría decirte, Albus— dice Francis, encogiéndose de hombros—, no lo conozco en persona, pero he visto fotografías de tu padre durante toda mi vida. Para mí es obvia la diferencia entre ambos. ¿Quieres saber cuál es?— asientes. Él se inclina hacia ti, como si estuviera por contarte un enorme secreto, y sonríe—. Su mirada.

Estás por preguntar a qué se refiere con eso cuando la puerta se abre una vez más y por ella entran Scorpius y Simon. La conversación se centra en cosas sin importancia, pero dejas de prestarle atención. Las palabras de tu amigo te han dejado bastante pensativo.


	2. Cuarto Año: II

Han pasado dos días y lo que Francis te dijera en el tren no ha dejado de dar vueltas en tu cabeza. Toda la tarde has pensado en eso y te ha ocasionado un ligero dolor de cabeza. Para despejarte, decides tomar un baño, y parece dar resultado. Mientras secas tu cuerpo con la toalla las palabras de tu amigo vuelven a retumbar en la cabeza: “para mí es obvia la diferencia entre ambos”.

Enredas la toalla alrededor de tu cintura y buscas algo entre tu ropa: un recorte de periódico en el que aparece una fotografía de tu padre. Le has hecho un pequeño pero efectivo hechizo impermeabilizante, así que el ambiente húmedo de ahí dentro no lo afectará. Te acercas a un espejo que tienen en el baño, lo limpias con la mano y te miras en él; después miras la fotografía, que sostienes con tu mano derecha. Vuelves la vista al espejo.

Por más que mantengas tu mirada fija en ti, no logras encontrar una diferencia notoria. ¿Te pareces menos a tu padre? No lo entiendes, son idénticos. Claro, en tus rasgos faciales también se nota un poco el lado de la familia de tu madre, tu nariz es un poco como la de ella; pero por lo demás, eres como un “mini clon” de tu padre.

Albus el mini clon del maravilloso Harry Potter.

Ese último pensamiento te enfada y te hace recordar las palabras de toda la gente que te conoce, cuatro palabras que te enojan demasiado aunque te veas obligado a sonreírle a quien te lo diga: “eres como tu padre”. Pero no, la realidad es que lo único en lo que te pareces a tu padre es en el físico. Sus personalidades son completamente diferentes, comparten opiniones distintas sobre diferentes temas. Ojalá la gente pudiera ver que no se parecen en nada…

Y entonces recuerdas a Francis: “¿Quieres saber cuál es (la diferencia)? Su mirada”. Vuelves a mirar la fotografía de tu padre y luego te miras en el espejo. Sí, ahí está. Ésa es la diferencia. Su mirada es diferente. Alguna vez escuchaste a tía Hermione decir que los ojos son las ventanas del alma, y ahora comprendes sus palabras. Cualquiera que sea lo suficientemente observador podrá notar, que tu padre y tú son completamente diferentes, y si Francis dijo que él no era el único que lo había notado, sólo puede significar una cosa: mejores amigos que Simon, Francis y Scorpius no pudiste encontrar en otro lugar.


	3. Cuarto Año: III

Prestas bastante atención a la clase de Transformaciones; por alguna razón, el tema te parece sumamente interesante. Ya antes habías notado que, de todas las asignaturas que tienes qué cubrir, esa es la que más te llama la atención, y también en la que tienes mejores notas. Eres el mejor de la clase, incluso mejor que Scorpius y te atreverías a decir que eres mejor que Rose también. Sabes que tu prima es bastante buena en todas sus clases, aunque, como todo, tiene un talón de Aquiles: Pociones. En eso, piensas, seguro que salió a su padre.

Rose es una chica que estudia mucho, aunque también se sabe divertir. Es muy diferente de su hermano. Hugo es inteligente, mucho, pero en ocasiones no parece encajar con la idea del Ravenclaw modelo. Hugo habla mucho y le encantan los deportes. Nunca le ves estudiar, cuando dice que estudiará, sólo abre el libro en la página que necesita y le da una leída rápida, después lo cierra y sonriente, dice “he terminado”. De alguna manera obtiene notas, sino excelentes, sí bastante buenas. Debe tener una excelente capacidad de retención y memorización.

Por otro lado, según lo que el mismo Hugo te ha comentado, Lily no es buena en Transformaciones. No hablas mucho con ella, sus personalidades son demasiado diferentes ahora y de una u otra forma siempre terminan enfadados el uno con el otro cuando comienzan a tratar a fondo algunos temas, pero en un par de ocasiones le has ayudado a practicar.

La profesora menciona algo que te parece interesante y no terminas de hacer tus comparaciones con el resto de tu familia y amigos. Tomas nota de lo que dice la profesora y asientes ante lo que dice. Muchos de tus compañeros parecen estar distraídos, otros lucen aburridos. La clase termina finalmente y tras explicar cuál es la tarea para la siguiente clase, la profesora les despide. Guardas tus cosas dentro del morral. Como siempre, hay compañeros tuyos que en cuanto termina la clase, salen del aula como si fueran una estampida. Casi puedes escuchar a Scorpius quejándose al salir de clase sobre lo “incivilizados que pueden llegar a ser”. Y en parte estás de acuerdo con él. ¿Cuál es la prisa por salir?

Tus amigos y tú, junto con los demás Slytherin, son los últimos en salir del aula, y lo hacen tranquilamente, sin prisas, como la gente decente.


	4. Cuarto Año: IV

Septiembre pasa volando y Octubre parece seguir el mismo camino. Cuando menos se dan cuenta, celebran Halloween con otra fiesta en su Sala Común. En esta ocasión, la profesora encargada de esa ocasión está al tanto de todo, aunque ello no parece importarles a los miembros de tu casa. Mucho menos a ti y a tus amigos, quienes escapan a mitad de la fiesta para subir muchos pisos arriba, donde les esperan tus primos y hermanos con sus respectivos amigos.

Tú y tus hermanos lo hablaron largo y tendido durante mucho tiempo la última vez que se reunieron para platicar: invitarían a sus amigos a su lugar secreto. Hugo y Rose estuvieron más que de acuerdo con esa idea. Y ahí están ahora, frente a una puerta que apareció de la nada y dejó sorprendidos a los amigos de tus hermanos y primos (y a los tuyos también, pero las expresiones de sorpresa son mucho más notorias en los otros).

La sala que tu hermano ha imaginado es bastante cómoda. Los colores no favorecen a ninguna casa, lo cual es perfecto; a decir verdad, el estilo es bastante minimalista. Pero es agradable. Toman asiento en el piso, pues hay muchos cojines y almohadones regados por todas partes. Estando todos en sus respectivos lugares, James explica cómo es que funciona la Sala y también hace un anuncio:

—Este lugar debe permanecer en secreto. Uno de nuestros tíos me contó de su existencia hace unos años, nuestros padres no saben que la conocemos— todos están en silencio, escuchando las palabras de James—, aunque según nuestro tío, ellos saben sobre este lugar también.

—Pero tío George es demasiado genial como para no contarnos este tipo de secretos— interviene Hugo, y aunque al principio sonreía, ahora se ha puesto serio—. Aunque estoy seguro de que nuestros padres tienen excelentes razones para no contarnos sobre este lugar. Quizá algo relacionado con la última guerra—notas que los demás se tensan—. Lo hemos pensado, todos— haciendo referencia su hermana y primos—, y suponemos que este lugar encierra más secretos de lo que aparenta.

—Por esa razón— añade James, retomando el curso de la conversación—, sólo usamos esta sala para nuestras ocasionales reuniones, las cuales no suceden todo el tiempo. Y nunca pensamos en otro lugar que no sea una habitación en la que podamos estar cómodos. Es sólo por precaución, para evitar encontrarnos con alguna desagradable sorpresa.

—Y ahora que nosotros sabemos de este lugar— dice Scorpius, las miradas se posan en él—, nos corresponde a nosotros no usar este lugar para algo que no sean reuniones entre nosotros, ¿o me equivoco?

—No, no te equivocas. Pero dejemos los temas sombríos para otra ocasión— sonríe tu hermano—, esta noche vinimos para divertirnos y festejar Halloween a nuestra manera, sin profesores molestos que nos intenten controlar.

La conversación cambia de rumbo, las bromas comienzan y al poco rato, el ambiente tenso que se había creado ahí dentro, desaparece por completo.


	5. Cuarto Año: V

El clima comienza a cambiar poco a poco: ahora hace frío, aunque es tolerable. Aprovechas que terminaste tus deberes y asistes a uno de los entrenamientos de quidditch de Scorpius. Debido al clima, no hay mucha gente fuera del castillo, así que en el campo, como espectadores, sólo están tú y otra persona sentada varios metros más allá y a quien no le prestas atención.

Al notar que el equipo no parece estar haciendo nada del otro mundo, concluyes que el capitán está de buen humor. Los cazadores se lanzan la quaffle e intentan anotar en los aros que la guardiana protege mientras los golpeadores vuelan de un lado al otro del campo golpeando con las bludgers. Gideon busca la snitch; al localizarla, comienza a perseguirla perezosamente. Sigues sus movimientos atentamente y no te das cuenta de que alguien se ha sentado a tu lado.

—Es bueno, ¿verdad?

Miras a tu izquierda y ves a la persona que antes se encontrara metros más allá. Al tenerle tan cerca, le reconoces: va en tu curso, se llama Helen Mackenzie. Su tez es un poco bronceada y su cabello castaño oscuro, casi negro. Tiene unos bonitos ojos verdes y las pestañas largas. Es bonita. Nunca has hablado con ella, así que te sorprende el que se haya acercado a ti.

—Sí, es buen buscador— respondes. La miras con curiosidad y recuerdas algo importante—. Tú hiciste la prueba para el puesto de buscador, ¿verdad?— ella asiente y fija su mirada en Gideon.

—No soy tan buena. Él sí lo es, me alegra que sea el buscador de Slytherin, es bastante bueno.

Pese a que su tono de voz es calmado, hay algo en ella que te hace notar que no se encuentra del todo bien. No sueles tratar con chicas (tu prima y hermana son demasiado complicadas como para comprenderlas), pero algo te dice que ella está triste. Por la forma como mira a Gideon y cómo es que él atrapa la snitch y la suelta para después perseguirla por el campo, deduces que ella realmente quería ese puesto en el equipo.

Ella nota tu mirada y voltea a verte. Te sonríe y tú respondes el gesto de igual manera.

—Oh, vaya— murmura Helen enfocando la mirada en el campo una vez más—, eso que acaba de hacer uno de los golpeadores es lo mismo que hizo Marshall en su último partido.

Tus ojos prácticamente se iluminan al escuchar eso último, al parecer ella apoya al mismo equipo que tú, no es un hecho, pero el que sepa algo tan poco importante para otros como lo es un giro específico con la escoba te hace pensar que es cierta tu suposición. Decides probar suerte y comienzas a hablar sobre quidditch y tu equipo favorito. Menos de un minuto después confirmas tus sospechas y la charla gira en torno a ello. Ignoras por completo el entrenamiento del equipo de Slytherin sin notar que un par de ojos grises te observan desde el cielo.


	6. Cuarto Año: VI

Caminas con Scorpius por los jardines, durante todo el camino desde la biblioteca hasta ese lugar él ha permanecido prácticamente mudo. No es que él hable mucho, en realidad es el más silencioso de tus amigos, pero hoy ha estado inusualmente mudo. Le has hablado sobre Helen (él respondió que sabía quién era casi de inmediato, no tuviste qué explicarle nada sobre ella), a quien has visto mucho últimamente.

Él parece poco interesado en el tema pero a pesar de ello te escucha con atención; aunque, claro, es un poco molesto que sólo responda con monosílabos o encogiéndose de hombros. Decides ignorar ese pequeño detalle y continuar hablándole sobre ella, de lo que han hablado y de lo bien que la pasas a su lado.

—Creo que me gusta— añades después de unos minutos.

—Es evidente— responde tu amigo sin mucho interés y con la vista fija al frente.

—¿Y…?

—¿Y qué?— pregunta él mirándote finalmente y levantando una ceja.

—¿No dirás nada más?

—¿Debería decir algo?

—Estás actuando raro, Scorp.

Él se encoge de hombros y vuelve a quedarse en silencio, sólo escuchando lo que tienes para decir. No parece nada interesado en el tema hasta que le dices que quizás utilices el viejo truco de quedar atrapados bajo el muérdago para que puedas tener un acercamiento de otro tipo con ella. Scorpius se detiene en seco y te mira con el ceño fruncido, lo que te sorprende. Es la primera vez que te mira de esa manera.

—Te recuerdo, Albus, que a ti no te gustó que usaran ese truco contigo— dice con un tono de voz bastante diferente al normal—, no seas hipócrita, usando una treta que a ti te molestó bastante.

Y sin decir nada más, da media vuelta y regresa sobre sus pasos, entrando en el castillo, dejándote solo a mitad del jardín.


	7. Cuarto Año: VII

Pasas mucho tiempo pensando en lo que Scorpius dijo. Tiene razón, no deberías hacer algo que un año antes a ti te molestó bastante, así que decides desechar esa idea, después de todo a Helen podría parecerle algo de mal gusto.

Pronto están a sólo dos días de las vacaciones de Navidad. Esa noche notas que Scorpius ha comenzado a preparar su equipaje, y como no tienes nada más interesante qué hacer, decides imitarle. Ambos permanecen en silencio mientras guardan sus cosas; después de unos minutos, rompes el hielo:

—Tenías razón— le dices a Scorpius.

—¿Con qué?— pregunta él sin levantar la mirada.

—Es de mal gusto hacer lo del muérdago— respondes. Sabes que has captado su atención aunque él no te esté mirando directamente—. No creo que a Helen le parezca divertido.

—Definitivamente— responde.

—¿Sigues molesto?— preguntas, aunque la respuesta es bastante obvia.

Pasan unos segundos y él finalmente suspira y deja de guardar sus cosas para, ahora sí, mirarte.

—No, no estoy molesto— responde—. Es sólo que…— frunce el ceño y se queda en silencio una vez más.

—¿Qué?

—Nada— responde él.

—Scorp…

—No es nada, Al, no es nada— pero segundos después, él ríe un poco—. Si ella te gusta, deberías hacer algo.

Lo miras un momento y por alguna razón su expresión, aparentemente tranquila, no te convence del todo. Scorpius está actuando bastante extraño y no te explicas el porqué de su actitud. Estás por continuar guardando tus cosas cuando una idea bastante interesante llega a tu mente.

—Scorpius, ¿te gusta alguien?

Notas que Scorpius se pone nervioso aun cuando él continúa guardando sus cosas con meticulosa paciencia, como lo ha estado haciendo desde hace quince minutos, para aparentar que nada ha sucedido.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Sólo me da la impresión de que alguien te gusta y aún no le has dicho nada— él no dice nada al respecto y tú tomas su silencio como una afirmación a tus palabras—. Scorp, sé que no me hablarás de ello y no te presionaré para que lo hagas, pero sabes que si quieres decirlo…

—Lo sé, Al— responde él sonriéndote un poco— ahí estarás para escucharme. Gracias. Es sólo que… Es complicado.

—Si necesitas ayuda para decirle, no dudes en pedírmela. Podríamos planear algo entre los dos para que puedas hacer una cursi confesión de amor.

Le sonríes a Scorpius y cierras el baúl para después dirigirte a su cama, en donde te recuestas sin notar la expresión de incomodidad en el rostro de tu amigo, prometiéndote (y prometiéndole) terminar de guardar tus cosas después de tomar un pequeño descanso.


	8. Cuarto Año: VIII

Las vacaciones no fueron nada extraordinarias, de hecho te aburriste bastante en casa, donde la Navidad y Año Nuevo fueron exactamente iguales que los años anteriores. Anhelabas regresar a clases para poder ver a tus amigos y hablar con ellos o algo, pero ahora que estás de regreso en el colegio piensas que también es aburrido.

Todos los días te parecen iguales y cuando menos te das cuenta ya es febrero. Durante ese tiempo has estado viendo a Helen y aunque no han salido con lo que ello implica, han quedado varias veces, por lo menos para charlar. Te sorprende descubrir que ella y tú tienen muchas cosas en común, y te alegra que estar con ella no te parezca cansado como cuando hablas con tu hermana y su explosiva actitud.

Te estiras en la cama y miras hacia la izquierda, fijando la vista en el calendario que tienes en la pared. Falta casi una semana para el 14 de febrero. El odiado por unos y esperado por otros —en esta ocasión tal vez más "otras"— 14 de febrero. El ambiente en el castillo ha cambiado y eso se nota desde hace unos días. Las chicas cuchichean en los pasillos y se comportan de esa manera que poco entiendes y no te esfuerzas por entender.

Los chicos, al menos los de tu curso, por el contrario, evitan el tema y cuando éste sale a relucir, cualquiera que tenga planeada una cita se vuelve objeto de burlas durante unos momentos, hasta que alguien más recuerda —y les recuerda a los demás— que la mayoría tienen una cita o planean tenerla para ese día, y de no ser así, recuerda que tiene alguien con quien le gustaría pasar esa fecha que realmente no tiene nada de excepcional.

Por primera vez en toda tu vida estás pensando seriamente en invitar a alguien para ese día. Pero no cualquier alguien, no, invitarás a Helen. ¿Quién más sino? Te sientes tonto por eso y hay momentos en los que piensas que no debes hacerlo. Cierras los ojos, esto es más complicado de lo que pensabas. Pero has tomado una decisión.

Al día siguiente, entre el descanso de las dos primeras clases, buscas a Helen y hablas con ella mientras todos salen del aula. Les dirás a tus amigos lo que sucede sin darte cuenta de lo que acabas de ocasionar.


	9. Cuarto Año: IX

Scorpius está distante otra vez. No tiene mucho que comenzó a comportarse así, sólo un par de días, pero debe ser porque tiene muchas cosas qué hacer y poco tiempo para hacerlas. Con profesores tan exigentes, asignaturas complejas (como Artimancia) y los entrenamientos del equipo, es comprensible que esté con los nervios de punta.

Sin embargo, notas que está demasiado extraño, se molesta por cosas estúpidas y sientes que cuando está contigo está mucho más tenso. Simon y Francis también han notado ese cambio en su actitud, y te preguntan al respecto.

—Supongo que está estresado— respondes en un susurro, mirando de reojo a Scorpius, quien mantiene la mirada fija en las llamas de la chimenea—, tiene muchas cosas qué hacer.

—¿Tú crees? Conozco a Scorpius desde hace muchos años— dice Simon—, y jamás le había visto actuar así.

—Siempre hay una primera vez— responde Francis—. Espero que se le quite pronto, no es divertido cuando está así. Y no va con él.

Miras a Scorpius una vez más, preguntándote qué es lo que podría estar preocupándole tanto como para alterar su humor de esa manera. Piensas en el tiempo que lleva actuando extraño y entonces, como si un lumus se encendiera en tu cabeza, recuerdas que comenzó a actuar así de extraño cuando le dijiste, a él y a los demás, que tendrías una cita con Helen.

En ese momento una idea pasa por tu mente, al principio te parece poco probable pero tras analizar la situación un poco decides que es una buena hipótesis y pronto pasa a ser tu teoría. Algo te dice que el problema con Scorpius es que tú saldrás con Helen y él, definitivamente, no quiere quedarse atrás.


	10. Cuarto Año: X

—Esta es la primera y la última vez que haces algo como esto, Albus.

Scorpius está enojado, ha permanecido ceñudo durante todo el camino desde que comenzaron a subir las escaleras para dirigirse a su habitación. Le miras sin comprender la razón de su enfado pues hasta hace unos quince minutos su expresión parecía tan relajada que podrías haber jurado que estaba tan feliz como tú.

—No sé de qué hablas, Scorp— le dices sin comprender el porqué de su actitud.

—No quiero que vuelvas a planearme una cita.

Así que es eso. Ahora quien frunce el ceño eres tú. No entiendes por qué Scorpius se comporta así ¡debería estar agradecido porque gracias a ti no se quedó solo ese 14 de febrero! Admites que la amiga de Helen no es precisamente la chica más guapa del colegio, pero es culta y durante la cita doble que tuvieron esa tarde, Scorpius parecía bastante divertido y hasta se portó galante con ella.

—No te pongas así, Scorpius— le dices cuando entran en su habitación—, sé que Caldwell no es a quien todos idealizan pero tampoco fue tan malo.

Scorpius se detiene en seco y tú le miras, deteniéndote también. Levantas una ceja como preguntándole qué sucede; en su rostro aparece un sonrojo y su mirada se torna fría, helada. Es un iceberg.

—Organizaste una cita doble sin consultármelo— dice arrastrando cada una de las palabras—. ¿No se te ocurrió que si no tenía una cita planeada para hoy es porque esta fecha me importa una mierda? ¿Con qué derecho me comprometes en algo que no me interesa en lo más mínimo?

—Yo…

—No vuelvas a inmiscuirte en lo que no te importa— agrega sin dejarte hablar—. No te metas más en mis asuntos, Potter.

El portazo que da al salir de la habitación, con tal fuerza que todo parece temblar, te importa mucho menos que la forma tan fría como dijo tu apellido. Te sientas en la cama —su cama— sin dejar de mirar hacia la puerta. Ahora sí que metiste la pata.


	11. Cuarto Año: XI

Pasan los días y Scorpius no te dirige la palabra. Todos notan que algo ha sucedido entre ustedes y tanto Simon como Francis te preguntan al respecto; incluso tus hermanos hacen algún comentario sobre la tensión que se siente cuando están todos juntos y Scorpius prácticamente te ignora para hablar con alguien más. No sabes qué responderles.

Es tu culpa que las cosas estén así entre ambos, y lo aceptas, pero tampoco crees que sea para tanto. No es como si hubieras humillado a tu amigo pues no fueron a ninguno de esos lugares cursis a los que suelen ir los “enamorados” durante sus citas el 14 de febrero. La cita fue más algo de amigos que romántico, aunque en más de una ocasión tomaste a Helen de la mano.

Mientras permaneces en tu cama, mirando hacia la nada, haces un recuento de lo que ha sucedido. Scorpius comenzó a comportarse extraño desde que le hablaste de tu atracción por Helen y su enfado ha ido aumentando o disminuyendo dependiendo de diversas situaciones, pero todas tienen algo en común: ella. Entonces te entra una duda: ¿a Scorpius le gusta Helen? Te sientas en la cama mientras tu cerebro procesa la información apresuradamente.

Todo pareciera apuntar que eso es lo que sucede, pero algo te dice que eso no es lo que pasa realmente. Pasas una mano por tu cabello, dejándole más revuelto que de costumbre como seña de tu desesperación —sí, porque ahora estás desesperado—, y en ese instante la puerta se abre. Por ella entra Scorpius, con el cabello húmedo y su escoba en mano. Viene del entrenamiento.

Como es de esperarse, te ignora. Se dirige hasta su lado de la habitación y guarda su escoba con cuidado. Le miras, o más bien miras su espalda, la cual ahora es más ancha que cuando entraron al colegio; se nota que Scorpius es un deportista. Saca un libro y se echa en su cama a leer, como si tú no estuvieras.

El silencio es incómodo y no sabes cómo romperlo. Le miras ocasionalmente pero él no le presta atención a tu presencia: realmente eres nada para él en ese momento. Decides darle la espalda y fijas tu mirada en uno de los muros de la habitación. Te preguntas cómo es que llegaron a eso por algo tan estúpido como planearle una cita con una chica que no le gusta para que no se quedara solo el 14 de febrero. Y entonces piensas nuevamente en la cuestión de los celos.

Realmente Scorpius no ha dado muestras de atracción hacia Helen y por mucho que él sea cerrado y reservado habría alguna seña que confirmara tus sospechas. Y no la hay. Continúas pensando en ello hasta que sientes que la cabeza comenzará a dolerte… y justo en ese momento a tu mente llega otra idea. La constante en toda esa situación no es sólo Helen… también eres tú.


	12. Cuarto Año: XII

Sigues pensando en eso que te llegó a la mente días atrás. Tienes una teoría —a tu juicio muy loca— sobre lo que sucede. Aunque no estás del todo seguro si quieres saber si es cierta o no. Pero el tiempo pasa y cada vez es más incómodo y tenso.

—Oye, Scorpius —le dices, en un susurro que te sale más agudo de lo que debería. No hay respuesta. Carraspeas—. Estuve pensando en lo que sucedió el otro día… ¿Me estás escuchando? —él asiente, pero no te mira. Frunces el ceño y te acercas a él; tomas su mano izquierda justo cuando está por sacarla del baúl para continuar guardando sus cosas de la clase de Astronomía.

Scorpius te mira y tú lo miras a él. Hay un momento de silencio que ninguno de los dos se atreve a romper y pasados unos segundos, escuchas su voz:

—¿Sucede algo? —pregunta permaneciendo serio, sin alterar la expresión de su rostro. Por primera vez desde que lo conoces, esa expresión en su rostro es algo molesto.

—Es de mala educación no mirar a la persona que te habla cuando ésta dice algo — respondes—, pensé que te habrían enseñado eso así como te enseñaron para qué sirven los miles de cubiertos que se usan en una cena de gala.

—Sólo se usan cinco sin contar los del postre.

—¡Scorpius!

Ambos se quedan en silencio durante un par de segundos y antes de que te des cuenta, los dos han comenzado a reír. Sueltas su mano y caminas hasta su cama, donde te sientas sin poder contener la risa; casi de inmediato, Scorpius se sienta a tu lado.

—Lo siento —dices, con sinceridad. Él te mira y después de unos segundos, con el rostro ligeramente sonrojado, agrega:

—Yo también lo siento —te sonríe y respondes al gesto de igual manera—. Fue exagerado comportarme así… no lo hiciste con malas intenciones.

—No, pero debí preguntarte antes de comprometerte —él asiente—. No volverá a suceder.

—Eso espero.

Asientes. Te muertes el labio inferior: ¿deberías preguntarle? Quizá no sea el momento más indicado, pero no quieres quedarte con la duda. Tomas aire y le miras, él espera a que hables sin hacer comentario alguno.

—¿Te gusta Helen? —preguntas: por algo debes comenzar. Él hace una mueca graciosa.

—No, no me gusta. ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

—Luces molesto siempre que hablo de ella. Pensé que tal vez…

—No —dice con firmeza. Le miras fijamente, esperando por una respuesta clara. Después de unos segundos, él suspira—. Realmente no quiero hablar de eso —agrega rápidamente, con una expresión que no sabes cómo interpretar.

—Pero… —parece ser que tu teoría no es tan alocada.

—No ahora. Por favor… En serio.

Luce tan afligido que simplemente asientes. Si no quiere hablar de ello, no lo harán. El tema quedará olvidado hasta que él decida tocarlo... o hasta que no puedas soportar el silencio.


	13. Cuarto Año: XIII

Ya pasaron algunas semanas desde que Scorpius y tú se reconciliaran y todo ha sido bastante normal. Sus amigos se alegraron al verles hablar nuevamente, como si nada hubiera sucedido y no hicieron preguntas, pues si algo tienen los Slytherin es la discreción. Pronto, tienen los exámenes encima y las oportunidades para hablar sobre cosas que no sean los temas vistos en clases a lo largo del año son bastante escasas.

En todo ese tiempo no has dejado de pensar en lo sucedido con Scorpius por el asunto de Helen, y aunque tienes muchas ganas de preguntarle sobre el tema hasta saciar tu curiosidad, respetas la petición de Scorpius para no hablar de ello, al menos por ahora. Aunque debes admitir que todo ello te ha tenido distraído e incluso te cuesta trabajo concentrarte en tus estudios. Y no sólo en eso, pues justo ahora, aunque Helen te está hablando, realmente no le prestas demasiada atención.

Ella decide guardar silencio, mirándote con un poco de curiosidad, aunque sin nada de enfado. Cuando notas que han pasado varios minutos desde que espera alguna respuesta tuya, te sonrojas, avergonzado, y te apresuras a pedirle disculpas por la grosería. Helen, sin embargo, te sonríe un poco antes de mirar al techo de la sala común, como si estuviera concentrándose en cuáles serían las palabras apropiadas para expresarse.

—Hay veces —comienza a decir, hace una pausa, notando que ahora sí tiene tu atención— hay veces en las que es bueno hablar sobre lo que nos aflige. Ser reservado está bien, pero cuando algo nos carcome por dentro, siempre es mejor hablarlo —hace una pausa antes de continuar—. Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, ¿verdad? —asientes—. No te obligo, pero si quieres hablar sobre lo que te sucede, yo puedo escucharte.

Permaneces en silencio, sin saber muy bien qué responder. Después de unos segundos, ella suspira con cansancio y se pone de pie, sacudiéndose la ropa.

—Habla con Malfoy —te dice con una seriedad extraña en ella—. Los dos necesitan sentarse a charlar durante un rato y aclarar un par de asuntos. Realmente es un poco incómodo estar en medio de esta situación, en especial cuando comprendo las razones de tu amigo.

—¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —preguntas finalmente, extrañado por la forma como te ha dicho todo aquello. ¿Es que ella sabe algo?

—En serio, Albus, eres una gran persona —responde Helen, sonriéndote con cariño—, pero también eres un poco ingenuo y, disculpa por esto, también bastante ciego. Si no has notado lo que sucede, entonces poco podrán hacer aquellos que quieran ayudarte. Piensa bien en todo esto y seguramente llegarás a una conclusión. Nos vemos después.

Mientras la ves alejarse hacia la salida de la sala común, piensas en todo lo que ha dicho y suspiras: Helen no sabe que hablar con Scorpius es la parte más complicada del asunto.


	14. Cuarto Año: XIV

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV Scorpius

Scorpius no deja de pensar sucedido con Albus semanas atrás, se siente aterrado por lo que su amigo pudiera concluir en ese tiempo; sabe que no es tonto y que tarde o temprano descubrirá lo que sucede. Teme que ese momento llegue. Ha estado distraído, aunque sabe disimular apropiadamente, y eso le afecta un poco, en especial en los entrenamientos de quidditch, los últimos del año.

Camina solo desde el campo hasta el colegio, pues sus compañeros de equipo hace casi una hora que dejaron los vestidores para ir a hacer otras cosas, algunos más apresurados que otros. Sólo Scorpius se toma su tiempo, quizá lo hace inconscientemente, pues sabe que en la sala común se encuentra Albus. Baja las escaleras que llevan hacia las mazmorras y antes de llegar al muro que es la entrada a su sala, ve a alguien.

Al principio no le presta demasiada atención, pero cuando aquella persona se acerca hacia él, enfoca la mirada y pronto se encuentra frente a frente con una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos vedes a quien conoce muy bien. Helen Mackenzie le mira en silencio.

—¿Podemos hablar? —pregunta. Scorpius no detecta ningún signo de malicia en sus palabras, por lo que asiente afirmativamente—. No te quitaré mucho tiempo, lo prometo.

—De acuerdo —responde Malfoy y sigue a la chica, quien camina unos metros más allá de la entrada a la sala común. Cuando se detiene y voltea a verle, Scorpius nota que en su rostro se ha formado una tenue sonrisa.

—Sé que no te agrado —dice ella—, y también sé que no es de mi incumbencia, pero creo que deberías decirle a Albus lo que sientes por él.

Toda la tranquilidad que Scorpius sintiera antes le abandona por completo, instintivamente mira a ambos lados, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie ha escuchado las palabras de Helen. No hay nadie. Mira a la castaña con una expresión que ella no sabe cómo interpretar, pues lo nota afligido, sorprendido y, quizá, molesto. Helen está consciente de que entra en un terreno peligroso, pero está decidida a hablar.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta Scorpius finalmente, con una voz fría, mientras fija su mirada en Helen.

—Llámalo intuición —responde ella—. No le he dicho nada a Albus —agrega, Scorpius suspira—, pero creo que él merece saber el porqué de tu actitud con él. Es evidente que la situación entre ambos ha estado bastante tensa y aunque en apariencia las cosas estén bien, aún hay mucho qué decir.

—No es tan sencillo —murmura Scorpius. Levanta su mirada y sus ojos se encuentran con los de Mackenzie.

—No lo es, pero es lo mejor —dice ella—. Es mejor hablar mientras puedes y no esperar a que sea demasiado tarde.

Helen murmura un “hasta luego” y se aleja por el pasillo, siguiéndose de largo la entrada en la sala común de Slytherin. Scorpius permanece de pie, confundido, pues no sabe cómo interpretar lo último que ella ha dicho.


	15. Cuarto Año: XV

La paciencia es una virtud que poca gente posee, y aparentemente tú no perteneces a ese círculo de personas. O tal vez sí, pero el hecho de que sea tu mejor amigo con quien hay tensión —a pesar de las apariencias— hace que comiences a desesperarte. Dejas la pluma sobre la mesa al terminar tu tarea y sueltas un largo suspiro que, de haber alguien cerca de ti, habría llamado la atención. Han pasado un par de días desde que hablaras con Helen y no dejas de pensar en lo que te dijo: sí, necesitas hablar con Scorpius.

Pasan los minutos y sin nada más que hacer, guardas tus cosas y subes a tu habitación, quizá para leer un poco o pensar en la inmortalidad del vampiro. Al estar ahí guardas en el baúl lo que no ocuparás al día siguiente y preparas lo que sí te será útil. Cuando estás aburrido sueles hacer eso sólo para perder tiempo, aunque también sirve, pues al día siguiente no prepararás tus cosas con prisa.

Justo cuando cierras el baúl, la puerta se abre. Scorpius entra en la habitación. Volteas a verle: lleva tres libros bastante grandes en sus brazos. El rubio se acerca a su cama y ahí deja los libros mientras te sonríe ligeramente. Respondes al gesto de la misma manera y caminas hasta tu cama, en donde te dejas caer, agotado. Piensas que Scorpius te dirá algo sobre lo poco elegante que es eso y esperas un poco para recibir la queja. Nada. Giras sobre ti mismo y lo miras atentamente.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntas.

—No. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Te noto extraño.

Tu amigo sonríe y agrega que todo está en orden y que no debes preocuparte. Se sienta en su cama y toma un libro, el cual comienza a hojear lentamente. No apartas tu mirada de él, hay algo que no termina de convencerte y justo cuando estás por preguntarle una vez más qué es lo que sucede, él cierra el libro y fija su mirada, gris y penetrante, en ti. Te toma por sorpresa y casi por instinto te incorporas, quedando frente a frente con él.

—Albus, creo que debemos hablar.


	16. Cuarto Año: XVI

Permaneces en silencio, esperando escuchar a Scorpius hablar, decir cualquier cosa. Sea lo que sea que quiere decirte, parece algo importante. Debe serlo. Estás seguro de que tu amigo no tendría ese rostro de aflicción ni luciría tan nervioso si no fuera así. ¿Tendrá que ver con su extraño cambio de actitud de las últimas semanas? Algo dentro de ti te dice que así es. De pronto, tú también te sientes nervioso.

El tiempo parece fluir de una forma completamente diferente a como lo había hecho hasta ese momento. Es como si cada segundo demorara una eternidad; es incómodo y no te agrada esa sensación. Escuchas que Scorpius carraspea y decides prestarle toda la atención posible, con total seriedad, tanto como lo está él.

—Desde hace tiempo hay algo en lo que no dejo de pensar —dice tu amigo, crees que algo va mal con él pues está mucho más pálido de lo normal. Comienzas a preocuparte—. Por favor, quiero que me dejes hablar y que no me interrumpas, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien.

Él asiente, toma aire una, dos, tres veces. Tus manos comienzan a sudar por la expectación, quieres decirle que diga de una vez lo que piensa, pero no quieres presionarlo, ya luce suficientemente preocupado como para que algún comentario tuyo empeore las cosas.

—No me gusta darle vueltas a las cosas, me han educado para que diga las cosas con firmeza cuando es necesario y creo que este es uno de esos momentos en los que debo ser franco. Albus, soy gay —hace una larga pausa.

—Eso no me moles…

—Aún no termino —te interrumpe, asientes en silencio, pues ya has dicho que no dirás nada hasta que haya terminado—. Ya tenía la impresión de que algo así no te molestaría, pero hay más. Albus, me gustas, no sólo como persona y amigo, sino como algo más. No sé si me explico.

Supones, por la mirada que te dirige, que ya ha terminado de hablar, y ahora, pese a que él espera ansioso por una respuesta tuya, no tienes ni la más remota idea de qué es lo que debes decir en esta situación.


	17. Cuarto Año: XVII

Scorpius es gay. Tú le gustas. Scorpius es gay y tú le gustas. Lo primero no te molesta, lo segundo te sorprende. No sabes cómo reaccionar. Por un lado crees que aquella confesión aclara muchísimas cosas, como su actitud para contigo o los celos (sí, porque ahora sabes que son celos) hacia Helen. Pero también te confunde. No es la primera vez que alguien te hace una declaración así, pero sí la primera en la que la persona en cuestión es otro chico.

Levantas la mirada, encontrándote con los ojos grises de Scorpius y su mirada preocupada. Ha pasado casi un minuto y no ha escuchado ninguna respuesta tuya. Piensas que debes decir algo, lo que sea, pues parece que, de no hacerlo, tu rubio amigo explotará por la expectación. De pronto, como si algo hiciera clic en tu cabeza, un pensamiento llega a ti: le gustas a tu mejor amigo, no a cualquier persona, a tu mejor amigo.

Sientes que tu rostro arde y lo primero que atinas a hacer es desviar la mirada. Es como si seguir viendo los ojos de tu amigo sólo te pusiera más nervioso. Balbuceas algo pero ninguna palabra coherente sale de tu boca. Te detienes, respiras y entonces, más calmado —o eso crees—, miras a tu amigo una vez más y dices:

—No sé qué decir.

Scorpius te sonríe. Notas que su sonrisa es diferente a la de otras ocasiones. Es una sonrisa más bien forzada, casi triste. No te agrada ver aquella expresión en su rostro. Te levantas y caminas hacia él, te sientas a su lado y pones una mano en su hombro.

—No lo tomes a mal, Scorp —te apresuras a decir—, es sólo que me toma por sorpresa. Seré sincero contigo: jamás me he puesto a pensar en si me atraen los chicos o no, así que no sé cómo actuar en esta situación.

—No tienes que actuar de ninguna manera —responde tu amigo—, en serio, no lo he dicho para obtener una respuesta tuya. Sé que es repentino y que, siendo hetero, es más bien incómodo para ti. No te fuerces, créeme que necesitaba decirlo, por mí, porque detesto que por guardar este secreto las cosas entre ambos hayan cambiado como lo hicieron.

—Lo siento.

—No lo hagas, me haces sentir peor —no sabes cómo interpretar ese comentario y no te atreves a pedirle a Scorpius una respuesta más clara—. ¿Seguimos siendo amigos, verdad?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! —exclamas—. Eso no tienes por qué preguntarlo.

Scorpius vuelve a sonreírte de la misma manera como lo hiciera antes y ahora eres tú quien debe forzar una sonrisa: sabes que será difícil seguir siendo los amigos que eran antes.


	18. Cuarto Año: XVIII

¿Eres un estúpido? Posiblemente. ¿Te sientes mal por lo que sucedió con Scorpius? Es un hecho. ¿Crees que las cosas regresarán a la normalidad? Eso esperas. ¿Cómo te sientes? Confundido. No dejas de pensar en lo que sucedió y aunque no han hablado sobre ello desde esa ocasión, sabes que Scorpius tampoco deja de darle vueltas al asunto. Crees que ambos están haciendo una tormenta en un vaso de agua, pero no pueden evitarlo. Son adolescentes, después de todo.

Suspiras. Te estiras en la cama con aquella desfachatez que te caracteriza, cierras los ojos y tarareas una canción. No te gustaría sentirte culpable (porque culpa es lo que realmente sientes) por, prácticamente, haber rechazado a Scorpius. No es que lo hayas rechazado como tal, sólo no sabes cómo responder ni cómo corresponder lo que él siente por ti. De hecho, pese a ser algo bastante normal, jamás te habías preguntado seriamente si te gustan los chicos, si te gusta Scorpius.

Te gusta estar con él, se divierten, hablan de muchas cosas: siempre tienen buenos temas de conversación. En realidad, tú tienes temas de conversación, él es tan sabihondo (como recuerdas haberle llamado en una ocasión, por molestar), que demuestra su capacidad para seguirte la charla, independientemente de cuál sea el tópico que traten. Scorpius es divertido a su manera y no te aburres cuando estás con él. Pero no crees que todo eso, por mucho que sea genial, signifique que te gusta. Sí, tu amigo es guapo, lo admites, pero…

Y justo cuando pensabas que el asunto con Helen era lo suficientemente complicado como para querer saltar de la torre de astronomía. Helen. ¿Qué tienen las chicas que siempre parecen ir un paso adelante? La conversación que días antes tuvieras con ella finalmente cobra significado y concuerdas con su opinión: eres ciego. Todo tiene sentido ahora, el cambio de actitud de parte de Scorpius cuando le dijiste que Helen te gustaba, su enfado al mencionarle el no efectuado plan de atraparla bajo el muérdago. Merlín, tu amigo incluso se ofreció a darte tu primer beso y lo tomaste como una broma.

¿Cuánto tiempo lleva él guardando ese secreto? ¿Cuántas veces has hecho comentarios que seguramente le han herido? ¿Qué habría sucedido si lo hubiera callado por más tiempo? ¿En qué momento terminaría por estallar? Si antes sólo pensabas que ser un estúpido no era más que una posibilidad, ahora lo confirmas: realmente lo eres.


	19. Cuarto Año: XIX

—Scorpius me dijo que le gusto.

Helen desvía su mirada de la ventana desde la cual miran caer una lluvia ligera. Es una bonita escena: nadie en los jardines, el cielo nublado aunque permite ver un poco del atardecer, el aroma a tierra mojada, la frescura de la tarde y las gotas de agua deslizándose lentamente por el vidrio que los protege de la humedad. Observas atentamente su rostro, intentando leer su expresión, pero sólo la encuentras tranquila, quizá demasiado.

—Pensé que jamás lo haría —te responde. Intentas sonreír, sin embargo, te sientes un poco avergonzado de hablar sobre esto con ella. Aunque no puedes evitarlo: necesitas hablarlo con alguien y ella parece ser la mejor opción—. Lo rechazaste, ¿verdad?

—Yo no diría…

—No correspondes sus sentimientos, creo que eso es rechazarlo.

Permaneces mudo. Ella esboza una sonrisa amable y toma tu mano, entrelazándola con la suya. Ese simple gesto no te pone nervioso ni te emociona: no produce ninguna reacción en ti (y de alguna manera, ello te sorprende, pero decides no pensar demasiado en ello). Helen vuelve a mirar hacia afuera, donde la lluvia comienza a cesar poco a poco, aunque sigue siendo un panorama lindo de apreciar. Ver la lluvia te relaja y hace que, por un instante efímero, dejes de pensar en Scorpius.

—¿Y no te gusta? —pregunta de pronto.

—No lo sé.

Y es cierto. Has pensado tanto en ello que ya no estás completamente seguro de lo que sientes respecto a tu amigo. Es como si entre más vueltas le dieras al asunto, más confusión sintieras respecto a muchas cosas.

—Pronto serán vacaciones —dice ella—. Un tiempo a solas podría servirte para pensar bien en todo esto.

—Tal vez.

—No, Albus, estoy segura de que reflexionando detenidamente sobre tus sentimientos te darás cuenta de muchas cosas. Buenas o malas, no lo sé, pero es lo que debes hacer. En este momento estás demasiado confundido y no piensas con claridad: necesitas un tiempo a solas, considerar diferentes cuestiones para poder tomar una decisión.

—Hablas como si estuvieras segura de lo que realmente siento y pienso.

—Para nada, sólo soy demasiado observadora y me gusta inferir más de lo que te imaginas.

Sólo atinas a sonreírle de una manera que ni tú sabes cómo interpretar.


	20. Cuarto Año: XX

Francis se asoma por la ventana y les informa que Londres ya está cerca. Los cuatro están sentados en uno de los últimos compartimientos del tren. Han hablado poco en realidad. Scorpius leyó un libro, Simon se la pasó mirando por la ventana, Francis se quedó dormido durante casi todo el camino y tú pareces estar en otro lugar desde hace semanas. Sorprendentemente, el silencio que los rodeó durante todo el viaje no fue incómodo, al contrario, los relajó bastante y ahora, a pocos minutos de llegar a King’s Cross, están de muy buen humor.

El tren comienza a descender su velocidad poco a poco. Suena un silbatazo, luego otro y finalmente, uno más. Cuando se detiene por completo, Francis es el primero en ponerse de pie, quizá cansado por pasar tanto tiempo sentado; no lo culpas, te sientes igual. Cada uno toma sus respectivas cosas y como siempre lo hacen, esperan a que el tren se vacíe casi por completo antes de salir, tranquilos. Simon y Francis hablan sobre algo a lo que no le prestas atención. Scorpius y tú caminan juntos, en silencio.

Bajan del tren y cuando llega el momento de despedirse, Simon es el primero en hacerlo, y Francis se va con él: sus padres no podrán recogerlo en la estación así que los de Simon se encargarán de llevarlo a casa. Prometen escribir, también prometen hacer todo lo posible por organizar algo en casa de alguno o, por lo menos, una salida a algún lugar. Te parece una idea excelente. Cuando se van y te quedas solo con Scorpius, te apresuras a decir:

—Me pondré en contacto contigo. No te olvides de escribir.

—Quizá lo haga —responde y esa respuesta te toma por sorpresa.

—¿Quizá?

—Albus, deja de fingir, sé que las cosas no serán como antes, no tienes por qué esforzarte en simular que sí —no tienes forma de responder a ese argumento.

—¿Estás enojado?

—No —la sonrisa en su rostro es sincera y te tranquiliza—. Pero sé que esto es incómodo, para ti y para mí. Estar lejos estas vacaciones nos hará bien, para pensar. Quizá te escriba, pero no prometo hacerlo. Esto también es difícil para mí, sólo intento sobrellevarlo con madurez, lo que sea que ello signifique.

—Entiendo —él te pone una mano en el hombro—. Perfecto, sí, creo que estoy de acuerdo con todo lo que has dicho.

—Gracias.

Sonríes y cuando Scorpius te da un abrazo, no tardas en responderlo. Tal vez de forma inconsciente, respiras profundo y vagamente te llega una agradable fragancia, una loción. Sonríes un poco y entonces tu amigo te suelta.

—Veo a mi madre por allá —dice él señalando algún punto detrás de ti—. Nos vemos en septiembre —asientes. Scorpius toma sus cosas y justo antes de que se vaya, te apresuras a decirle:

—Espero que quede claro que sigues siendo mi mejor amigo.


End file.
